Fading Lights
by wicked.insanity
Summary: Castle and Beckett finally decide to take a chance on each other. Set sometime in the future - probably around the middle of S4.


**Title:** Fading Lights

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Castle and Beckett finally decide to take a chance on each other. Set sometime in the future - probably around the middle of S4.

* * *

><p>Looking back, neither would know when it started. It just happened one day. It was if their relationship had shifted. If they were honest with themselves, the shift was an infinitesimal one. A natural one.<p>

Dinners together were nothing knew. Remy's cheeseburgers and a chocolate shake was a staple after cases. A quiet evening of good food and brainstorming at Chez Castle with Alexis on the rare nights Castle was able to pull Beckett away from the murder board.

The only thing Castle would remember when he looked back on the start of their relationship – how quiet Kate had been that day.

And Kate, well she'd remember how he'd just _been there._ He hadn't pushed. He didn't ask. Five minutes after arriving at the station, he'd had a fresh cup of coffee on her desk and he hadn't left her side since. Somehow he just knew. What she needed, what she wanted.

But here, now, it was if the world had melted away.

New York City had faded into the background as the couple walked down the streets in SoHo. Now, they were left with the white noise of the city that never slept, the moon, the stars, and each other.

* * *

><p>She didn't know how long they'd walked, but when Rick led her from the sidewalk to the door of building that housed what seemed to be several commercial lofts – boasting a beautiful blend of Renaissance and cast-iron architecture.<p>

"Rick, what… What are we doing here? What is this place?"

His only answer was that grin that sent a swarm butterflies through her tummy. Tugging on his hand – she had no idea when their hands had connected – she returned his mischievous grin with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on KB. Just trust me. I promise – you'll like it."

Shaking her head, she could only grin as he tugged on their still connected hands before dragging her inside the building.

* * *

><p>Hands still clasped, Rick led her through a maze of hallways. Two rights and a left later, they reached an elevator that looked as old as the 19th century building.<p>

Tugging on his hand, she grinned, "Castle, if I die because you dragged me on an ancient lift, I'm so coming back to haunt you!"

The grin that lit up his face pulled a genuine smile to her lips as they stepped into the elevator. "Aww come on Becks. Where's your sense of adventure?" Castle volleyed back, as he stepped forward to press the button for the top floor.

She released his hand, using it to instead lightly punch him on the shoulder for his comment.

"I think I've had enough adventure for one week, thank you." Neither could contain their laughter as they remembered the adventurous week they'd had. From a high-speed car chase – _in New York City!_ – to a ten block marathon as they chased a suspect through the streets of Manhattan.

The ding of the elevator brought them out of their musings, and as the doors opened, Kate's breath left her in a gasp.

Before them stood what looked to be a little world all its own, cut off from the bustling city that thrived below them. A makeshift art gallery, safely ensconced in its own bubble, in the middle of New York City.

The rooftop had been transformed into a vibrant, lush garden. Cobblestone walkways weaved their way through the greenery. Only the moonlight lit the rooftop as beautiful Chinese lanterns hung above each alcove. And set up in each alcove throughout were canvases showing off piece of artwork.

And, Kate noticed as they made their way further onto the rooftop, they were the only two there.

Once again she was speechless.

Turning to Rick, she expected to see that smirk, that devious twinkle in his eye. What she found though, she didn't expect. Looking at him, the only thing she could see was a content smile, a genuine happiness.

"Castle, how did you…? Why?"

"The how's simple. I'd heard about the gallery screening a couple weeks ago. I called Paula this morning, asked her to arrange a private showing. The why…well I guess there were a couple reasons why." He seemed to hesitate then.

Sensing that he needed some encouragement, she reached for his hand, squeezing it, signaling for him to continue. _I'm not going anywhere_.

At her gentle touch, a small smile lit up his face. Nodding, he went on. "This morning you seemed so down. Exhausted. Like you needed a break from the heartbreak that comes with being a cop. And then I remembered the gallery opening. And that artwork you have handing in your apartment. So I figured – I _hoped_ – that this would be a good escape. Something to get your mind off of whatever it was that had you…"

She didn't know what to do. How could she repay him for _this?_ After everything he'd done for her… how did she deserve this man? She looked toward the moon and the stars, as if they held the answers to her many questions.

Before she could speak though, he seemed to decide he had one more thing to say. It was as if he transformed before her eyes. From the hesitant, unsure man who had stood before her mere moments before now stood tall, with an air around him that exuded confidence and a sense of certainty. Taking her other hand in his, he gently squeezed, guiding her back to face him.

"I didn't do it just because you seemed down. It was part of the reason, yes. But honestly… I did it because you're important to me Kate. You mean a lot to me. You have for a long time. And I don't want to push too far. I don't want to push you. But…I'm going to do something now, it's just a shot in the dark, because I think that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life. I _want_ you to be the one I've been waiting for."

In that second before his lips were on hers, Kate only had one thought. And it wasn't what she thought it would be. _I want you to be the one I've waited for too…_

And then the world faded away as their lips caressed each others. The lights and sounds of New York City, of the art gallery, it all became fading stars that twinkled around them.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Kate found herself wrapped in Castle's embrace, who seemed to content to spend eternity wrapped holding her. She didn't know why, but something about being here, in his arms, made her feel like she could share everything with him – and it would be safe. <em>She<em> would be safe.

And as much as that thought terrified her, she trusted him. So she took a leap. She just hoped he'd be there to catch her when she fell.

"You know, when I first met you I thought you were just a playboy author who thought he could charm his way through life. I tried so hard not to fall for the glimpses I saw of who you really are. But honestly, I couldn't help it." Grabbing his hand, she traced the back of his hand with her fingertips as she contemplated what to say next. What to _share_ next.

"I wish I knew the moment that everything changed. But looking back, I'm not sure it was any _one_ moment. Honestly, I think it started when you looked into my mom's case." Even if he hadn't been wrapped around her, she would have noticed the way he tensed at her words – the way he had sucked in a breath.

"Kate…"

Shaking her head, she shushed him before he could say anything more. "It's water under the bridge Castle. I may not have admitted it, but I spent a lot of time that summer thinking about what you did. About _why_ you did it. And…" She hated how her voice wavered as she trailed off.

Grabbing her hand, he held her tighter as he said, "Kate you don't have to do this…"

"No. _No._ I want you to know this. You _need_ to know this."

She turned in his arms; took a deep, steady breath.

"You saved me Rick. So many times. We both know that. But there were times – times that you saved me without even knowing it. And even though I didn't realize it then, what you did changed my life – for the better."

She stood up then. She couldn't sit still. Not now. She didn't know why, but she needed to move. There were so many things she wanted to say. Feelings and emotions she needed to express but didn't have the words to describe. _How can I explain to him how I feel when I can't even find the words to explain them to myself?_

"It's funny you know. I've never been one to open up to anyway." His chuckle at that drew one from her as well. "I've never wanted to open up to someone the way I want to with you. But being in your arms – it's so hard holding back. Because you make me _want _to tell you everything. You make me feel like it's _okay_ to tell you everything."

She grinned as she turned again, so that her back was once again to his front. "Being with you tonight, it's never felt so real, so _right_. And I don't want to mess this up."

They sat in a comfortable quiet for a few minutes, their gentle breathing the only sound in the loft. Wrapping an arm around her torso, he pulled her back into him. "You have to know I feel the same way. Kate, I've never felt this way about someone. The way I feel about you…it's something I don't think I'll ever understand. Because it is real. There are no words for it."

Reaching for her hand, he lazily watched as she traced circles on his palm. "We're real. Being with you, I want to do this right too. I don't want to mess this up. We don't need to rush this. We can take it slow. Because I want it to last a long, long time."

She couldn't help it – not after that. She turned, their faces lit by the glow of the lamp, reaching as his lips fell on her own. His words were like fire, his lips like ice. Each caress soothed the fire, brought on by his words, racing over her skin. As he nipped at her bottom lip, then gently soothed the sting with his tongue sent a fresh wave of fire through her. She didn't think she'd ever get enough of this man lying beside her. She didn't think she'd ever want to.

Looking back, neither would know how long they sat there, trading kisses, tangled up in each other. But as the darkest of the night descended on the loft, Kate fell asleep to the gentle beat of his heart and – as her eyes fluttered closed one last time – Castle's quiet entreaty; "I'll see you in my dreams tonight…"

**Fin**

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed this, my first foray into Castle fanfiction! For those of you who love these stories as much as I do and are interested in eBooks of almost 50 stories (and counting!) go check out my Castle FanFic Archive blog! You can either go to the Homepage link in my Bio or here: **thecastlearchive(dot)blogspot(dot)com**. Finally, thank you to everyone who took the time to read this.


End file.
